


And I feel life for the very first time.

by Chychyd



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Seth just wants to forget, Stefon is in the business of forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: “Can I do anything to help? I’ll kill her if you want.” He shrugged, nonchalantly, getting a chuckle out of Seth.Seth downed the rest of his beer and wiped his lip on the back of his hand. “Make me forget I saw that video.”Stefon smirked wickedly. “Oh, I can make you forget a whole lot more than just the video.”One night stands are a headache waiting to happen. Or at least when you mix several different alcohols with several bad decisions, it is.





	And I feel life for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY TO OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! Here is my take on how that one Halloween from Weekend Update went at *hissing lion noise*

“The corner of 23rd and 7th please.” Seth says to the cab driver.

 

“At the RadioShack?”

 

“Yeah, that one.” Seth was in a rush. It was 7:15 and he told Stefon he’d be there to pick him up at 7:00 and Seth really hates being late. He was hoping Stefon wouldn’t mind his tardiness.

 

He checked his phone again, expecting a passive aggressive text from his girlfriend or maybe a missed call. She wanted Seth to go out with her sorority sisters tonight at some frat party. Seth tried to explain that is frat days were _long_ behind him but she brushed him off. She said to him, “Fine. Don’t go. Go out with your little buddy _Stefon_. I’m sure he knows the hottest club you can go to instead of out with your girlfriend.”

 

“Why don’t you come with us, honey? Stefon just wants everyone to have fun so I’m sure he will take us somewhere you’d have fun too.” Seth persisted, trying to find a middle ground in this mess.

 

“Oh sure, cause I just love freaky sex parties run by junkies!” She snatched her purse and tall red heels that matched the tight sailor dress she was wearing.

 

“Babe, it’s not like-”

 

“No Seth. Either you come out with me, or I’m going out with my friends. Without you. That’s your options.” Both stood their ground, locking eyes in silence until Seth sighed and looked away. “That’s what I thought.” She stated before slamming the apartment door as she left.

 

“Shit.” Seth mumbled under his breath, feeling more relieved than guilty. He shot Stefon a text.

 

                                                                                                       Stefon

                                                                                                                Hey. That offer for tonight still stands?

 

            Of course, Seth Meyers!! Meet me at the corner of 23rd and 7th ;)

 

                                                                                                              Awesome. See you at 7.

 

          Oh Yes ;))

  


Now he was on his way to Stefon’s.. house? Apartment? Trashcan?? Either way, he was dressed up in a full retro sailors uniform that matched his girlfriends dress. Except this one had no sleeves and he wasn’t smart enough to buy a damn sailors jacket to go with it. So it was practically November in New York City and Seth had no sleeves to cover if far-too-skinny arms -in his opinion.

 

The cab pulled over in front of Radioshack and Seth payed the man and stepped out, the evening air cold on his skin. Seth noticed a narrow doorway next to Radioshack. He figured that was probably the stairway to Stefon’s apartment. He grabbed his phone and called Stefon just to be sure.

 

“Hellooo Mr.Seth Meyersss.” Stefon immediately purred into the phone.

 

“Hey Stefon. I’m in front of the Radioshack.”

 

“Yesss, okay. You see that metal door in between the Radioshack and adult film store?” Seth hadn’t even realized that’s what the shop with the blacked out windows was.

 

“Yes I see it.”

 

“Okay, I’ll buzz you in. It’s up the stairs, to the right. Room 203. There’s a sock on the door.”

 

Seth cringed, thinking about his college days. “Stefon.. why is there a sock on the door?” Seth heard the door buzz and dragged the heavy metal open.

 

“Ohh no reason, Seth Meyers! See you soon _mwah_!”

 

Seth jogs up the stairs, each one creaking just slightly under his weight. The complex didn’t look terrible so far. A little outdated, maybe. A few cracks here, chipping paint there. But it wasn’t a garbage can, so Seth can be grateful for that.

 

Seth let out a little sigh of relief when he reach the door with the numbers 203 above it. There was not an actual sock on the door handle but a small sticker of a sock on the lower half. Seth figured a previous tenants’ kid must have put it there. Or it could have been Stefon, just for shits and giggles.. Seth rubbed the chill bumps off this arms before knocking.

 

Stefon opened the door quickly, giving Seth a look he gave all too often. He looked Seth up and down before moving from in front of the door. “Hi.”

 

“Hey Stefon!” Seth tried to sound as cheery as he could, despite the sour mood he was still in from his earlier argument. “Where’s your costume?” He asked, noticing that Stefon was just wearing his normal attire.

 

“Well New York’s hottest Halloween party doesn’t start until 10. So Stefon figured he could entertain his guest for a while before heading out into town for a night of ghouls and goblins.” Stefon gestured to the couch in the center of the room.

 

His apartment was small but much better kept than Seth was expecting. Seth had imagined pizza boxes littering the counters and alcohol bottles rolling around on the floor. Instead, Seth found a small apartment with black curtains over the one window facing the street, a  love seat with a few pieces of clothing scattered on it, and a TV sitting a huge stack of textbooks. Seth would have to ask about those later.

 

On the other side of the room was the kitchen with a fridge that had tons of old-style Polaroids and random papers, some typed and some handwritten. Seth smiled when he noticed a picture of Stefon on stage during his first Weekend Update. Along the same wall was a sink with some cups and bowls, Next to that was a simple stove. There were two doors on the opposite wall from the one they walking in from. Seth guessed they were bedrooms.

 

“What kind of entertainment did you have in mind, Stefon?” Seth asked as he sat down on the love seat. He noticed a fluff ball perk its head up from a small purple bed across the room under the window where a patch of the remaining days sun shown on the floor. The dog looked at Seth for a moment before scattering over to the kitchen to see what Stefon was doing.

 

“In a perfect world,” Stefon started dramatically. Seth heard the fridge door shut.  “We wouldn’t even be talking right now.” A beer appeared in front of Seth’s face. He took is graciously. “But,” Stefon plopped down on the loveseat next to Seth. “It isn’t a perfect world. So cheers to cheap beer and sleeveless sailor costumes.” Stefon clinked his bottle with Seth’s and began to down it.

 

“ _Stefon_ .” Seth would be lying if he said Stefon’s compliments weren’t flattering. And every so often the younger man could make Seth blush with his forwardness and sly comments. It was a weird dynamic that they had for sure, but it worked. Stefon mercilessly flirted with Seth and Seth just said _‘Stefonnn’_ and continue on like nothing happened. Stefon gets what he’s thinking out and Seth got his ego boosted. That’s fair, right?

 

The next couple of hours were spent mostly Stefon talking about the party they were going to and what it was like in the past. It definitely sounded crazy but once Seth was on his third beer, the idea didn’t seem as scary as it was at first. Stefon looked at the clock and jumped up off the couch.

 

“I need to go get my costume on! You can come watch but I’ll warn you, you may never leave my room.” Stefon pressed his tongue to his upper lip. Seth laughed and shook his head.

 

“Better be safe than sorry, Go ahead, I’ll be right here.”

 

“If you say so, Seth Meyers. If you change your mind, you know where I’ll be.” Seth laughed as his friend sashayed into his room and closed the door behind him.

 

Seth pulled out his phone and decided to shoot a text to his girlfriend. Just a simple ‘Going to be late tonight. Don’t wait up.<3.’ His phone was suddenly knocked out of his hand by a grey fluff ball. “Well hello, Bark Ruffalo.” Seth placed the soft puppy in his lap. It had lots of little ringlets and a curly tail. Seth noticed it’s little nails had glitter nail polish on them. “Cute.” Seth thought out loud.

 

Soon Stefon was coming out wearing the tightest clothes Seth had ever seen him wear and lots of eyeliner. It was a good look, though. And it was impossible not to notice how round Stefon’s ass was in those tight pants. “Are you Catwoman?” Seth asked, noticing the cat ears.

 

“Yessss! I got it from my friend. Shy. Isn’t it sexy?” Stefon smoothed his hands over his sides, gliding over all his curves.

 

“It’s a good look. I like it!” Seth agreed. Stefon’s face lit up and he impulsively reached for his sleeves and realized the sleeves on the suit didn’t fit over his hands. Anxiety started to spark in Stefon’s belly. He quickly ran back to his room in search of a jacket that could fit over his anxious hands. Seth followed behind, curious, but hung around in the doorway.

 

Stefon’s room wasn’t big but it was definitely messier than the rest of the apartment. There was a bed in the corner, unmade with green sheets and a black comforter. There was a mountain of laundry on the floor at the foot of the bed that Stefon was currently shuffling through. On the other side of the room was a desk and a rolling chair. Unneat piles of papers littered the desk and a laptop covered with various stickers sat in the middle. Posters of bands Seth didn’t recognize lined the walls and there was a long mirror that had a crack going all the way across it.

 

“What are you looking for?” Seth asked, Stefon jumped slightly, anxiety already getting the best of him.

 

“Um.. a uh jacket… It’s going to be chilly tonight!”

 

“Yeah, I should have thought about that before I left. But honestly, I just wanted to get out of that apartment as fast as possible before my girlfriend came back to chew me out some more.” Seth chuckled. He noticed a leather jacket hanging on the back of Stefon’s desk chair. “Here!” Seth snatched up the heavy leather and tossed it to Stefon.

 

“Oh no, Seth Meyers. You’ve entered my domain. How can I let you leave?” Stefon slipped the jacket on, already feeling much calmer.

 

“Well, I think keeping me here would defeat the purpose of  you taking me out for a good time tonight, right?” Seth crossed his arms and smirked. If they had been on Update right now, Seth would have tapped his pen and swiveled, waiting on Stefon’s response.

 

Stefon walked towards Seth and stopped in front of his handsome friend. “Damn, you’re cute when you think you’re right.” Stefon tapped Seth’s cheek lightly before walking out of the room, leaving Seth alone and oddly flustered. Seth pushed those feelings away as he caught up with Stefon,who was pulling on his signature black boots.

 

“Hey, do you think you might have an extra jacket somewhere?” Seth finally asked, the apartment not accommodating to the November weather as the temperature dropped.

 

“Of course, Seth Meyers!” Stefon snatched up the green zip-up hoodie he had been looking for off the back of the couch and handed it to Seth.

 

“So where is this club we’re supposed to be going to, again?”

-

 

The lights flashed brightly in Seth’s eyes. The music thumped in a way that made him feel it in his stomach. Or was that the butterflies? Seth shouldn’t be so nervous. It was just a nightclub -not like Seth had never been in one before. He had been to plenty of parties and clubs but there was something about walking half a mile through eerily quiet streets until you crawl through hole in the back of an abandoned Blockbuster-turned CVS that just had Seth feeling a little nervous.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Stefon yelled over the music. He grabbed Seth’s hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the bar.

 

Seth was still taking in the club. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It almost felt like it was supposed to look scary and evil, with the broken mirrors and dark walls, but there was a lightness to the place. The music was odd but you could hear laughter. There were some people -like Stefon- dressed in various amounts of dark latex outfits, some barely wearing anything at all. But others were dressed in bright costumes, some even glowed.

 

“Shot or cocktail?” Stefon asked, bending down to Seth’s ear. He shivered.

 

“How about just a beer?”

 

Stefon rolled his eyes, “I will get you to loosen up at some point tonight, Seth Meyers. Mark my words!”

 

And that he definitely would. Seth would look back on this night very foggily, but Stefon’s words -his promise- ran through Seth’s head. Loose was an understatement of how Seth acted that night. Open, easy, pliant, stupid, immature. Those all described his behavior more closely than _‘Loose’_.

 

Seth was sipping on a beer at the bar, people watching. He could see Stefon bob in and out of the crowd, but sometimes he’d get lost in the sea of people and latex. He pulled the green jacket closer to him, the late October wind drafting through the club. The jacket smelt like a mixture of things like cinnamon and alcohol, but Seth liked it. It smelt like Stefon.

 

Stefon was hot and sweaty already, and in need of another drink. He wasn’t as out of it yet as he normally would be, but that was because Seth was still stuck up at the bar instead of on the dance floor having a good time. What Stefon really wanted was a couple lines of coke and maybe some ecstasy. Instead, he made his way back to the bar, eyes focused on Seth, whose eyes was down on his phone. Stefon stopped when he noticed Seth’s face change. Even with the lights low, Stefon could tell something wasn’t right. Stefon began shoving a little harder through the crowd.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stefon asked seriously, Seth was still looking down at his phone. Seth stumbled on his words, unable to get anything logical to come out. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his jaw was taught. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but still, nothing came out. Stefon slipped the phone out of his hand and looked closely at the screen.

 

It was a video. A little grainy and shaky but Stefon could make out most of what was going on. It looked like a party, lots of people wearing little clothing doing what they could call dancing. Lots of red plastic cups thrown around. The video began to zoom in to show a man and a woman making out in the corner of the room. He was tall, buff, shirtless, and had some sort of animal print skirt on. His attempt at a caveman, Stefon guessed. The camera kept zooming in. The girl had tall red heels that made her almost as tall as the man she was kissing, a tight dress, and long blonde hair topped with a sailor hat. Stefon was about to ask who this was when it donned on him. “Oh.. Oh Seth Meyers…”

 

Seth was looking down at his lap. He raised his arms and let them drop back down -a sign of defeat. He let out a deep sigh. “I should of seen it coming.” He mumbled, knowing Stefon couldn’t hear him over the music. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel. Should he be angry? Should he be upset? Should he feel relieved? Why would he feel relieved? He loved her. He has for years now. But when he saw that video, his first reaction was ‘I should have seen it coming’. It was ‘It’s about time she found someone else.’. Should he go home? Should he wait up for her to come home with this other man all over her lips and confront her about it, if she comes home at all? Should he call her now? Tell her he saw the video and he understands. His mind was full of too many questions and too many possibilities. He didn’t want to think of any of them. He came here with Stefon to have fun and he knew if he went home to cry about his girlfriend it would not only ruin his night, but Stefon’s as well. And well, his night was already ruined. No need to ruin Stefon’s as well.

 

Stefon stepped close to Seth and put his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Can I do anything to help? I’ll kill her if you want.” He shrugged, nonchalantly, getting a chuckle out of Seth.

 

Seth downed the rest of his beer and wiped his lip on the back of his hand. “Make me forget I saw that video.” Stefon smirked wickedly.

 

“Oh, I can make you forget a whole lot more than just the video.” Stefon’s tongue pressed against his top lip as he looked the sad sailor up and down. “Bartender!” He tapped the counter top. “Two shots of tequila and an absinthe martini for my friend.”

 

Stefon soon found out something he had not realized about a one Mr. Seth Meyers, that was he was a hell of a drinker. Seth was able to down the most foul tasting liquids known to man, without anything more than a wince. And he enjoyed it, on top of all of that! Stefon watched the way Seth craned his head back as he shot back whisky, vodka, tequila, a mixture of things the bartender deemed top-notch in the world of forgetting and having fun. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched the way Seth’s adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Suddenly the room was 10 degrees hotter.

 

Of course, Stefon was not one to pass up an opportunity to drink excessively; so there they were, instead of dancing and grinding and making out with strangers in the crowd, Stefon was sitting on the stool next to Seth, going one to one -or five to five, at the very least- with his friend. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned for Seth -Stefon had always imagined him as a lightweight but had never actually been around him drinking to know. But at the rate Seth was going, with the confidence he had in his ability to drink, Stefon was starting to suspect he has a tolerance similar to Stefon, which sparked the curiosity in him to know what other kinds of trouble Seth could handle.

 

“Let’s go dance!” Seth shouted after slamming his last glass down. Seth was up and stumbling towards the dance floor, dragging Stefon by his sleeve before he could even answer. They managed to wedge their way through the crowd of grown men in wedding dresses, midgets dressed as magicians, and the dominatrix dance group dressed as teachers: Submit your Assay Here.

 

The two danced, and by dance, Stefon means Seth did a weird combination of hip and shoulder movements that if he wasn’t so cute, he probably couldn’t pull off as dancing. But Stefon still didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel as free and smooth as he wish he did, as he normally would be. He was too in his head, in Seth’s head, in the head of the guy a few feet to the right who he can’t tell if he’s eyeing Seth, him, or both of them. Stefon saw a few people disappear behind a beaded curtain across the dance floor and decided that’s where he needs to be.

 

Stefon grabbed Seth’s arm to get his attention and leaned in close to his ear. “I need a bump. I’ll be right back.” He let go and turned to leave until Seth’s hand was grabbing him back.

 

“I’ll come with you.” He shouted over the music. Stefon looked into Seth’s eyes for a moment, making sure that’s what he actually wanted before pulling his friend through the crowd, towards the room that held all the really fun things. If Seth really wanted to forget, he was on a fast track there.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Stefon asked coyingly as Seth eyed the fine white lines being drawn out on the table in front of them.

 

Seth looked up at Stefon, a little sluggish, his eyes already glossy. Damn, he was so cute Stefon could grab him by his stubbly cheeks and just kiss the hell out of him.

 

Later, maybe. Right now, coke.

 

Seth blinked a couple of times before answering. “Not since college.” He answered honestly.

 

Stefon picked up a black straw and quickly sniffed up the first line. “Well saddle up, Seth Meyers.” He did the second line just as quickly and easily. “Because you’re about to go on one hell of a ride.” Stefon passed him the straw.

 

One more drink at the bar to soothe their throats -that drip in the back of his throat was a lot more brutal than Seth remembered- and they were back on the dance floor. For the first time that night, Stefon was back to feeling the way he loved, warm and carefree. His heart beat to the rhythm of the music and he no longer could feel the way the latex suit stuck to his skin.

 

Seth stood there for a moment, motionless on the dance floor as everything hit him at once. His heart began to race, the room temperature increased, but he looked around at the people, all moving at a different beat than each other -moving like where a tidal wave meets, all in different directions, all at different speeds, but they all came together and it was beautiful. The crowd was beautiful, the music was beautiful, the heat in his stomach and his chest was beautiful. Soon a hand crept around his waist and pulled him deeper into the crowd. It was Stefon, eyeliner smudged around his eyes, face shining in the lights. He looked beautiful too.

 

“You feeling good, Seth Meyers?” Stefon asked, his hot breath against Seth’s neck making him shiver. Seth closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Good.” Stefon purred and Seth couldn’t hide the way it made him feel. His throat bobbed visibly and his jaw tightened.

 

Soon they were moving together, the music some weird mixture of screams and laughter and bass that made everything so perfect. The light bounced of the broken mirrors, creating eccentric light patterns that had Seth in awe as his body moved along Stefon’s. There were so many people everywhere that he felt like he was dancing with all of them. Their shoulders bumped, bodies slid back and forth, everyone touching whoever and it was fantastic. But Seth’s body always went back to Stefon’s. He didn’t know if he had ever felt so free before.

 

Seth felt hands run down his arms that were up in the air. They traced down from his fingertips down his arms and they slid down his sides under they reached his hips. Those hands dug into his hip bones and pulled him backwards. He let himself stumble backwards into the person. Somehow, just by the feeling of their chest against his back, he could tell it was Stefon -but who else would it be, really? Seth realized he wasn’t dancing and breathing heavy. He let his head fall back onto Stefon’s shoulder.

 

“Aww are you getting tired, Seth Meyers?” He whispered in Seth’s ear, an arm wrapped around his waist as they swayed together. Seth only replied with a hum when Stefon kissed his neck. He craned his neck to the side more, letting Stefon kiss up his neck and jaw. “Open your mouth.” Seth did just that, his body working on it’s own, his brain on standby. Something small and bitter hit his tongue but it was forgotten, replaced by the way Stefon’s thumb dragged down his lips and traced down the middle of this throat.

 

Soon light was exploding behind Seth’s eyes at the same beat as the music. He heard himself make an audible gasp and could feel Stefon’s lips make a smirk against his neck.

 

Seth had no concept of time, no concept of where he was or what day it was or where the green jacket he had been wearing went. All he knew is he felt so good. He felt warm and free and like his body was being fueled by every note of the music. He felt like gold strung through his veins and he had entered a new dimension. A dimension that just had him and Stefon and this room of people and no consequences. Life didn’t exist in this place. It was just this. And it was god damn intoxicating.

 

There was a buzzing inside of Seth. Like a bass note had gotten stuck in his bloodstream and was looking for a way out. He had been dancing for what felt like minutes, hours, and days all put together and it wasn’t enough. He turned around to face Stefon, who had his eyes closed but was still dancing, just taking everything in. Seth ran a hand down the front of Stefon’s latex suit, gaining his attention. He smiled lazily as his friend but pulled him closer so they were chest to chest.

 

“Take me home.” Seth said, his voice sounding quiet and distant.

 

Stefon looked confused. “What-” Seth smashed his lips against Stefon’s. It only took Stefon a second of shock before he was kissing back with everything he had. Their tongues met and all the blood and air in Stefon’s body began rushing in different directions, making him dizzy.

 

Seth pulled back after a few moments. “Take me home.” He said into Stefon’s ear. It wasn’t a question, or a suggestion. Stefon didn’t need a moment of consideration before he was pulling Seth through the crowd, stopping at the bar to pay his tab and grab their coats before stumbling into the cold now-November New York weather. The cold air was only mildly sobering, just enough to make Stefon stop and consider asking Seth if he really wanted this, that is until Seth pressed Stefon against a brick wall and started kissing the hell out of him.

 

They kissed on the train, the fluorescent lights harsh on their eyes but not harsh enough to prevent their pupils from being blown the size of the moon. Seth hadn’t realized he said the part about their pupils out loud until Stefon chuckled and replied, “That’s not the only thing being blown tonight if everything goes right.” But instead of Seth replying with _‘Stefon_!’ or just rolling his eyes, he kissed Stefon hard and replied with “I hope so.”

 

They kissed more once they got to Stefon’s door. He had been in the middle of jingling his keys in the door when Seth pressed him against it, being hot and dominant and the perfect mixture of so many things that had Stefon weak in the knees and sore under his belt. “Are- are you sure-” Seth trailed kisses down Stefon’s jaw and bit down particularly hard on his neck. His body jerked in response. “That you want to do this?” He finally got out. Seth swiftly in one move, pulled back, finished unlocking Stefon’s door, and pushed him inside. How Seth had more coordination than Stefon while this far gone, Stefon had no idea.

 

“I’m sure.” Seth breathed and grabbed Stefon by his jacket, pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

 

-

Seth stirred awake, the sun shining in his eyes. He was met by a pounding in his head and a numb arm. He sighed and willed the headache down enough to get up. He looked over at his numb arm to instead see Stefon. Naked. On top of his arm. Naked. “Oh no.” He breathed, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Snapshots flashed behind his eyes of just why he was in Stefon’s bed, also naked. He managed to slide his arm out from under his friend and reach over, placing a kiss on his head before slipping out of bed, finding his clothes in a trail out of Stefon’s room and into the living area. His boxers on the bedroom floor, his pants in the hallway, his shirt on the couch. One shoe in the kitchen and the other halfway under the couch.

 

He took a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror and shook his head, but immediately regretted it as it felt like a jackhammer was just turned on in his head. He did his best to flatten out his sex hair but there was nothing he could do about the purple-red marks on his neck or the scratch marks on his chest and back. He stepped out of the bathroom and found his phone and wallet on the kitchen counter.

 

He poured himself a glass of water from Stefon’s sink and gently sipped it while he waited for the nausea to go away and whatever contents in his stomach to stay down. He looked at the clock on Stefon’s wall, 7:43 a.m. He stood in Stefon’s kitchen for a moment, contemplating his options. Should he just leave? Should he leave a note? Should he go tell Stefon goodbye? Thank him? He hasn’t had a one night stand since his 20’s, let alone with a friend.

 

He decided on a note. ‘ _Thank you for the great night. I really needed it. See you monday!_ ’

 

It was dumb but it would have to suffice.

 

Seth stared at Stefon’s bedroom door, half hoping the club kid would come stumbling out and ask about breakfast. He sighed after a moment, feeling stupid. The guilt and dread of his actions began to sink in. He slipped out the front door and descended the stairs. He checked his phone as he slipped into the taxi -dead of course. The night, or what he could remember of it, ran through his head as he pieced together his monologue. His heartbroken explanation and his apologies.

 

He was wrong. So completely wrong. Wrong and stupid and selfish. He counted off all the terrible things he was as the elevator took him up to his floor. He rehearsed his apology in his head as he exited the elevator, doing his best to sound fair and sympathetic. She cheated on him first. That has to count for something, right? His train of thought was broken as he turned the corner and saw his girlfriend, unlocking their apartment door, sunglasses on, heels in hand, and hair messily tied up. And still in her costume, same as Seth. An emotion washed over Seth. Relief? Was that relief? She sighed heavily as they made eye contact.

 

“I can’t get my key to work.” She explained as he walked up to the door.

 

He unlocked it with his key and ushered her inside, letting the door close on the rest of the world, and more specifically, letting it close on last night. It was a new day and that might just have to be what counts now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder


End file.
